


We adore them

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Mace has some thoughts in the early days of the war and further on the clones who serve him and the Jedi.





	We adore them

It is undeniable.

Mace really likes these Jango Fett clones, these men and his heart breaks as he knows what he must do.

The Jedi are put between a rock and a hard place thanks to the Senate and of course they could refuse but if they did…

Mace has heard the whispers about the Jedi, he’s kept his ear to the ground and he knows that not even half of the Senators trusts the Jedi, sees them as little else than a strange order of warriors and have forgotten what they really are.

And so Mace takes his command of these men and burns his heart and soul in the process to try and keep them safe and yet still lead them out into battle. But he doesn’t stop himself from getting to know them, learning their names, their faces, what they like and seeing the wonder on their faces.

He knows as the days go on that the clones will become even ‘younger’ with less training because there’s less time but he hopes… well maybe if he burns his soul out, maybe they can end this war because there is no victory for the Jedi order here.

So he lets himself know them, gets comfortable with Commander Pond and asks the man often about tactics and the best way to station the men as Pond knows better a multiple men assault than Mace ever will and knows the men’s capabilities a hell of a lot better.

So he fights at the front with them and tries, Force does he _try_ , to keep his men safe and pull them away from danger when he can but he is just one man and he is a flawed man who can not do the impossible even if his Jedi abilities make it seem so to certain.

And the men see him tired, they see him bleed and they see him collapsed and knows better than anyone that isn’t a Jedi or Ranger that the Jedi aren’t perfect as they steam the bleeding and props him up and out of danger.

Clones of Jango they may be, but they are men of their own making, of their own colors as they paint their armor and shave their hair or let it grow, tattoos with color and eyes with humor or pain. It is undeniable, Mace Windu _adores_ his men.

And he sees the same in Obi-Wan’s eyes when they meet up, a tired sort of understanding passing between the two before Obi-Wan in good humor suggest a decent sparring as, in the man’s own word, ‘sheering down a droid a size isn’t really good for dueling’ with a warm laugh and twinkling green eyes.

With a hum of amusement, Mace accepts.

It’s a breath of fresh air in the war, to settle into each their own position, Soresu against Vapaad and Mace lets himself sink into the style even if Obi-Wan has very little darkness to draw on to fight against the man.

But it feels good, chasing after Obi-Wan with aggressive thrusts and have them parried as the Soresu master stands firm against the aggressive Vapaad as Mace knew he would.

With a touch of Ataru mixed in as Obi-Wan bounces into the air and spins around only to land easily and once more go in a tightly controlled arch against Mace with a grin on his face as this duel is more like a play than an actual battle.

And Mace can feel these men he adores have come to watch and well… maybe he’s showing off a bit but if the glittering in Obi-Wan’s eyes and the grin lurking his lips are any indication than he is not the only one showing off.

So they twist and twirl and they spin and they sweat and he can hear Obi-Wan laugh and his own men cheering him on while Obi-Wan’s hoots at him to win and its just a moment, a moment in all this strife that Mace finds a little bit of peace as they kick up grass and dirt.


End file.
